PokéNoire: A Detective Story
by SolidShy
Summary: Crime and terror roams the streets in the newly made city of Ronark, located in the Sinnoh region. Join two rookie detectives wishing to bring justice to the corruption filled city as the both of them climb the ranks.


"Llume Scarbarough, Thats your name isnt it? Nice name for a rookie detective" A burly cocky looking man people knew as Chief of the detective apartment, shoved a large box filled with various assortments into the arms of a girl smaller than him. "First day on the job and you're appointed the arson desk..I'm surprised you didnt quit while you had the chance you unlucky girl, From here on out you'll be working with cases revolving around fire and who started them, wether it be Pokemon or people-" The girl grabbed onto the box with a huffed, facing the opposite direction she walked away from the Chief, passing by other men and woman alike in uniforms similar to hers, all of them detectives pledging to keep the city they protected safe. This was the start of the soon to be legendary Detective, Detective Scarbarough Llume

Setting the box down in her office, Llume sat down in her chair beginning to dig through it, she spoke in a light french accent "My badge.." She pulled out a badge like wallet, shoving it into her back pocket she continued her search "A notepad..A cheaply made looking phone and..A...gun?" She pulled out a 9. milimeter pistol, a bit taken aback from what she held in her hands she clipped the holster onto her belt

The office room itself looked neatly organized, a large mirror to the left on the wall and behind her a large tacboard, filing cabinets and other shelves lined up the rest of the walls while an oak desk sat in the middle of her room, a little too organized for her taste..

Walking herself to the mirror in her room she stared at her own reflection "My first day as a detective..dress for success I suppose.." The mirror reflected a 5'7 girl, Llume wore a black business suit that stuck to her curves, An orange tye and a white button up shirt underneath, The girl herself had a slender jawline and ornage eyes that gazed softly at whatever they analyzed, Her jetblack short hair covered one of her eyes with the large amount of hair that was her bangs, the resting being boyishly short and held together by an orange ponytail. Before she had any more time to lement about her appearence a Small nervous looking man walked into her office with pokeballs hanging off his belt."H-hello miss?" Llume turned around to great him "Yes?...It is quiet rude to burst into a ladies room without knocking.." The man sheepishly fumbled for one of his pokeballs "U-um..I'm in charge with giving detectives their partners..Due to Pokemon usually being involved in c-crimes too, Detectives need them for self defense.." Without another moments notice he shoved a pokeball into the girls hands "I-inside that holds a male gardevoir, He just joined the team as well..The Chief thought he'd be a perfect p-pair" Llume quiped looking down at the pokeball "I dont work with partn-" The man shot down her complaint "H-his name is Rias, He doesnt really like being in his Pokeball so..Yeah..goodbye!" The awkward blond haired male shot out of her room, Llume gently tossed the ball onto the floor "Let us meet, Rias" A bright flash filled the room, A male Gardevoir with orange eyes just like hers appeared where the pokeball layed [I was wonderin' when they were gonna let me out jeez..] The gardevour shut his eyes and stretched in discomfort, looking to the quiet detective his face filled with happiness [W-woah your eyes are just like mine! Plus your cute too-] Llume's cold stare only got colder with his words, What was even worse was the fact she could only hear him in his head "My name is Llume Scarbarough, For now we will be working together as..partners, Get in my way and I wont care what happens to you. I wont be saving you if you do something dumb" She turned her back on the pokemon, Rias wincing at her spiteful words [I was..kinda expectin' that, Its okay lady. No matter what i'll make sure you stay out of harm's way, Even if you hate me I'll fight with all I have to keep you sa-] Llume raised a hand in the hair "Shut it, Your constant talking is giving me a headache" Suddenly Llume's phone ringed, pulling it out of her pocket and answering the call a womans voice that sounded almost robotic played over the phone "Report to the briefing room Detective Llume, Meeting will start in Five minutes" The call ended abruptly..turning to her partner she slipped the phone back into her pocket "Come on Rias, Lets not keep our first case waiting" The gardevoir nodded in approval, trailing behind the girl he considered a close friend already

Five minutes later the detective duo sat in a room filled with other detectives and their partner pokemon.

They all talked among each other and made jokes trying to lighten up their dark job, Llume remained speechless sitting down in her chair alongside Rias. Rias noticing his masters social awkwardness tugged on her sleeve [Big crowd huh? Dont'cha wanna make friends or somethin'? Seeing you smile would be kinda nice..] She shook her head "I don't have time for friends, People were never there for me as a ch.." she stopped herself thinking about her past "Relations arent for me" Rias felt a spike of emotion inside his master..As much as he wanted her to open up to him, he wasnt going to read her mind without her consent [Just..wonderin]

A man dressed in an emerald green uniform walked into the room, Old probably mid sixties at first glance, shaggy white hair that balded in the middle..he spoke with an irish accent "Listen up knuckleheads!" Everyone in the room went silent "We will be welcomin' the new detectives Scarbarough and Rias to thee arson desk, We hope for good things from the both of you laddies. On ah' less happier note a man and a woman was found charred to a crisp inside of a house that caught fire, See to it and determine if it was by natural means or if someone might'ive started the flames..The department ill' text ya the address as soon as the meetings over...now any questions?" A few people raised there hand unison "Nobody? good! now get out there and bring me somethin to be happy about!" The man took a swig of alchahol out of a flask he kept hidden and left the room, Llume made note to learn some of the names of the associates here..

Sitting up from the chair she sat at and Rias following, she began to spoke "Due to how intense he made it sound, I'm expecting that a fire pokemon was involved in the incident..God forbid the trail leads to a Charizard" Rias laughed quietly to himself [Pshh I could take one of those no problem!...probably] Llume shook her head as they made their way out of the building "Like I said, make any stupid choices and you'll be facing the consequences..Not me" rolling his bright orange eyes, Rias stuck close to Llume [I bet you'll say that when your ass is bein' chased by a strong pokemon- I'll remember all those things you said to me~] He looked at her with a smug glare, Llume looking away in distain "Out of all the pokemon I could've been stuck with.." She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to a black chrome convertable that sat among the other cars outside the building, The two of them got into Llume's car without saying another word. Pulling out the cheap phone she was given she fumbled around on it. DATE 8/22/2017 CRIME SCENE LOCATED AT: 4927 Westbrook street. Turning off her phone she gripped the wheel..feeling excitement for her new life that was just beginning, Hoping that this job would live up to her expectations. Rias looked to Llume with a smile [Lets go pumpkin eyes! Lets bring justice to this town thats longed for it!] The pokemon fanboyed over this importnt moment in his life. His orange eyes sparkled with happiness as his body swayed back and forth doing a little jig. Thus began the journey of a bubbly overexcited Gardevoir and a seemingly cold detective with little to no emotion.

(Hi hi~ sorry if the first chapter was a little boring, The next chapter will have more action-y stuff and things actually happening, this one was just more meant to talk about the two main characters and their start into detective work)


End file.
